


"Safe Words"

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, all of these are long-established relationships, background aokaga and kikuro, get shin-chan some water, sounds like a crack fic but it's not, takao pulls that rickshaw for a reason, takes place during the streetball game from the first season ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima gets distracted by Takao's leg and back muscles. That's literally it.</p><p>(also real friends will always be there to laugh at you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Safe Words"

**Author's Note:**

> Super short update! Zoom!! ୧ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔ୨ 
> 
> No so I mean I said at the beginning of this month that I wanted to post three fics, but I actually did it? And they add up to almost 10,000 words?? Who are you and what have you done with Yoko??? *looks at mirror fearfully*
> 
> [This microfic is also on my tumblr](http://yokofujioka.tumblr.com/post/139964862106/safe-words) and I'd love if you'd reblog it there! （*’∀’人）♥
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Shio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri) for the literally last minute work!! ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

Aomine and Kagami were numb-skulls with nothing more than air in their heads, but at least they knew better than to jump into an one-one-one without stretching first (once verbally reminded, of course).

During the casual weekend games it was a bit easier to get caught up in the trash talking they tended to do on the way there (Midorima didn’t have to be there to know, because he knew them), so it was lucky Momoi had a hand tightly restraining the back of Aomine’s shirt as she tried to get him to act like an adult. Natural ability meant nothing if your own body seized up and failed on you, after all.

Without the rigidness of the practice schedule everyone was used to, it was a little awkward getting everyone together (and not chasing “Kurokochiii” around and acting sickeningly lovey-dovey), so Midorima felt lucky that they had upperclassmen from other schools there, even if several of them (possible rival Kasamatsu, for example, although that Imayoshi was another fox to look out for) made him more than a little on-edge.

Seiren’s coach was a go-getter, though, as he would expect of a young lady in such a respectable position, and soon all of them were doing roughly the same basic exercises while she kept time and instructed them on what to do next (occasionally yelling insults when they started slowing down on the lunges or dragging too much between sit-ups.)

Currently they were doing limbering stretches to help with their flexibility, and he was pushing on Takao’s back, the ravenette splitting his legs as far apart as he comfortably could. Since this exercise didn’t require too much of him until it was his turn, Midorima looked around and was a little prideful, in a way, to see that Takao definitely seemed to be the most flexible there. It was only required for your legs to make an open triangle in front of you, after all, Takao just liked to show off (although it did help with his sudden twists and unusual movements if he was loose-limbed) so his legs were nearly on either side of his body.

Leaning forward, hands cupped over the asphalt as he bowed his chest as best he could, Takao rolled his shoulders and relaxed so that the large fingers on the wings of his back could push him that extra bit closer to the ground. As stated earlier, this didn’t require too much work on Midorima’s side, so once his teammate had stretched his arms forward and begun to rock back and forth lightly, reaching a little farther every time, the shooting guard tried to take the chance to chart his back muscles through his shirt (for educational purposes, of course).

Try being the key word once his noticed that the back of Takao’s shorts had domed a bit in the middle, the elastic of a familiar pair of boxers visible in the tantalizing little peek. Trying not to remember what had been going on before (and after) he had gotten that particular pair off his teammate last time, Midorima distracted himself by looking a little bit above it instead, where his shirt had ridden up a little to show sweaty golden skin.

The muscles contracted as Takao groaned and tried to lean a little farther forward than he was immediately comfortable with, and it was the noise as much as the motion that tore Midorima’s gaze to the side, like a child caught red-handed but still stubbornly playing innocent.

Unfortunately looking down and to his right meant that he was now staring at Takao’s legs, which were much more visible with his shorts hiked up, the muscles visibly contracting under the skin, making Midorima take a large gulp of saliva to steady himself. Now he got a bit lost in his own thoughts, looking back and forth between his calves and his obliques, the groans and huffs sounding more heated then he needed them too.

Kazunari got like this in bed, too, when he was so so close to the edge, his muscles tightening and entire body like a bowstring just waiting for the release that would come with a well-placed slide of a finger, and Midorima didn’t know which he liked better, when the shorter male was nearly arching off the bed or when he was melting into it.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he paid absolutely no attention to how hard he was pressing on the ravenette’s back, grimaces clear on his face until suddenly something seemed to cramp up, and he went into a panic.

“O-owow, red light, **SHIN-CHAN, RED LIGHT**!” He yelled the first thing that came to mind, but at least it did what he intended it to. The words pierced right through Midorima’s haze and he jumped back as quickly as he could, face worried but cautious as he kept a respectable distance away and watched Takao wince and attempt to relax the kink himself.

Their audience in the background was not altogether forgotten, as if they could be with all the snickering going on, but especially noticeable was the predatory look on Imayoshi’s face that had Midorima scooching closer as if to protect his boyfriend from his gaze.

Momoi and Riko looked like they had proven something, to each other or everyone else he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t like how proud they seemed. Behind Kise, since he had been the one helping him stretch, Kuroko had a small sort of congratulatory smile, but that seemed mocking in his pokerface style as well.

Kagami and Aomine were the last ones to even get what was going on, but of course they got it around the same time and had the same reaction: nearly dying of laughter for much longer than was warranted for however funny they might’ve found the idea.

“Man, he even calls him Shin-chan in bed?” Kise snickered to himself, causing another round of laughter from several people. Takao was laughing too, never one to stop at self-deprecating humor, but it seemed a little nervous. Midorima got that the situation was awkward as well, but after he had yelled (several times) at individuals and then groups of people to just shut up already, he turned back to Takao.

“Of all the things, why would you say that?” He looked over his bristling shoulders, fists clenched tightly at his sides as he demanded answers. Takao let a huff of breath escape his clenched lips.

“W-what else would you expect me to say? Of course I was going to freak out!” Takao snorted with laughter that sounded a little more genuine. Midorima understood his affection better in the wave of relief that washed over him from seeing some of the tension leave the other’s shoulders in trade for a bright smile. Tears were even gathering in his eyes, and he was joking about something with Kise now, so Midorima took the moment out of the spotlight to sigh to himself.

 

 _‘I feel like a failure’_ He finally realized what had been pressing on his brain while sitting and eating the picnic lunch Sakurai and some of the others had made. _‘That wasn't a sexual context, or even romantic, but the very last thing I should ever do is make him that scared and uneasy.'_

He actually got nervous just thinking about how spooked Takao had seemed in that moment. Never in his life had he seen an expression like that one someone's face, but still, even through the his barest instincts to curl up and protect himself, the point guard had immediately looked over his shoulder and tried to find his eyes, like there was some secondary need to find comfort in him.

 

“I apologize, Takao. I was embarrassed to be put in such a situation, but the one who really created it was me.” He made sure to bring up the issue towards the end of the day, when they were walking back to where the rickshaw was parked. Takao surely knew how he felt, and even the conclusion he had come to, but if there was one thing he had learned from this relationship, it was to be open and vocal about **e-ver-y-thing**. It always seems to help, if not prevent their problems in the first place.

“Yea, I know it was just because Shin-chan was checking me out.” Takao said it as plainly as if remarking that the sun was setting. Midorima choked and nearly tripped over his own feet at the implication, but it got worse.

“If we’re farther away, I’ll put more of a show on next time!” He declared with a wink that made Midorima immediately grimace and walk away, Takao of course laughing hysterically at how prudish his boyfriend still was throughout it all.

“Hey hey, c’mon Shin-chan! My family might still be home, but the rickshaw makes a perfect bed for when we’re going through the nice secluded park” He egged, nudging the taller male in the ribs with his elbow, although Midorima seemed even further turned off by that idea.

“Absolutely not” He scoffed, covering the side of Takao’s head with his hand as he pushed him away much gentler than usual, the ravenette taking two sliding steps to the left as he regained his balance before straightening back up and following no more than a pace behind his partner and beloved boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL man oh man writing low-key pervert shin-chan just never gets tiring for some reason! *laughs* I do worry, though, that because of the conversation/apology at the end that this feels too repetitive of [But Baby it's Cold Outside](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5537216), so please tell me what you guys think?? (ó﹏ò｡)
> 
> I've wanted to write something like this for a while, because I didn't want to write awkward first time sex, nor did I want to write full BDSM where safe words came up was because someone was genuinely scared or in pain, but I wanted to get them across as important? It is funny if you think about it in this sense, where Kazu's getting used to yelling it out in a panic by practicing (not that he did yelled out something embarrassing on purpose, it was an knee-jerk reaction).
> 
> My first idea was that during perfectly normal sex Kazu might get a leg cramp, but then I liked this sort of "every-day misunderstanding" use more? I really wanted to write it as soon as I got the idea, anyway! Shin's panicked hovering really is cute, isn't it? And their friends genuinely were surprised, they knew they were dating, and some of them might have suspected they were physically invested, but no-one knew they were onto the sort of things that required safe words already, so there was some genuine shock, not just mockery! LOL
> 
> Ahhh I know there's not as much to this as usual, but I genuinely would adore any and all comments you'd be willing to toss my way, I love them all!!! ٩(*ゝڡ◕๑)۶♥


End file.
